


Un samedi soir sur la Terre

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Rosie la rosélia accompagne sa dresseuse Maud lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Elles retrouvent Thomas, et Danny le typhlosion. Fanfiction rédigée avec un thème imposé "rayures", inspirée de "Un samedi soir sur la terre" de Francis Cabrel.





	Un samedi soir sur la Terre

Cela fait presque une demi-heure que Rosie attend patiemment aux côtés de Maud sur le canapé rayé rouge et noir. Le bar est très bruyant, à cause de la musique, et les fumeurs donnent à la scène un air d'aquarium. L'humaine et la pokémone attendent Thomas, l'homme que Maud a rencontré après que son typhlosion eut poursuivi Rosie depuis la gare jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble où vit Maud. Le typhlosion en question, Danny, sera sans doute de la partie, puisque le bar qu'ils ont choisi pour leur rendez-vous accepte les pokémons de moins de deux mètres.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il encore mettre ? soupire Maud. Il est déjà huit heures moins le quart et nous avions rendez-vous à huit heures !

Rosie hausse les épaules. Si elle pouvait parler, que de choses elle dirait, la timide roselia ! La tenue de sa dresseuse, par exemple. Les mèches rouges et blondes qu'elle est allée se faire chez le coiffeur ne lui vont pas du tout : elle semble avoir des rayures de zeblitz, pas des reflets naturels. Et puis, venir avec trois quarts d'heure d'avance à un premier rendez-vous, c'est un peu ridicule. Surtout si l'homme en question a été rencontré par pokémons interposés.  
Mais Rosie la roselia n'est, heureusement pour sa dresseuse, pas douée de parole. Elle se contente de sentir bon, perchée sur le canapé rayé de rouge et de noir, tandis que les serveurs, en costume de matelot, vont et viennent dans la salle enfumée.

Une lueur près de la porte annonce l'entrée d'un pokémon de type feu. Aussitôt, Maud tourne la tête, et son visage s'épanouit de bonheur : c'est Thomas, l'homme qu'elle attend depuis de si longues minutes. Il porte un costume trois-pièces très élégant, dans un tissu noir à rayures argentées fines comme des fils. Rosie peut voit le changement dans le comportement de sa dresseuse Maud s'est aussitôt mise à minauder et à faire des gestes pour attirer l'attention de Thomas. Elle glousse, repousse ses cheveux rayés de rouge et de blond, exhibe inconsciemment la peau de ses poignets. Elle porte une main à sa gorge avec un geste souple et exagéré.

\- Bonsoir, fait Thomas en s'asseyant sur le canapé rayé.  
\- Bonsoir, glousse Maud.

Rosie secoue la tête. L'homme flatte la tête du typhlosion et lui fait signe de s'installer à côté de la roselia. Rosie couine alors que le pokémon feu s'installe à ses côtés. Elle se retranche derrière un coussin.

\- Votre roselia est aussi timide et charmante que vous, plaisante Thomas.

Maud glousse dans sa main et relève une mèche rayée qui lui tombe dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que c'est votre Danny qui l'impressionne il est très grand.  
\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte.

À nouveau l'humaine glousse et la roselia soupire.

« Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? » demande le typhlosion d'un air moqueur.  
« C'est pas tes oignons ! » proteste Rosie.  
« Allez, il t'arrive de te détendre un peu ? »  
« Me détendre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Baisser ma garde jusqu'à temps que tu me dévores d'un seul coup de dents ? »

Le typhlosion éclate de rire.

« J'ai déjà mangé, tu sais. »  
\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? propose Maud. Un jus de noigrume, par exemple ?  
« Oui, avec grand plaisir ! » piaille Rosie, ravie, même si sa dresseuse ne peut pas la comprendre.  
« Pourquoi pas ? » laisse tomber Danny.  
\- Votre typhlosion est adorable, continue Maud en posant une main sur la manche rayée du costume de Thomas.  
\- Il est surtout calme et bien dressé, sans plus. Il est loin d'égaler le charme de votre roselia – ou le vôtre.

Maud sourit. Rosie secoue la tête. Thomas est un séducteur, c'est un coup à finir sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture de sport. Mais après tout, chacun sa place, et si Maud décide de se laisser séduire aussi facilement que ça, c'est son problème. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter le typhlosion pour un rendez-vous de plus.

\- Et, que faites-vous, dans la vie ?

Maud écarte une mèche rayée de son front recouvert de trop de fond de teint.

\- Je suis secrétaire, répond-elle. Je travaille à la mairie. Et vous-même ?  
\- Architecte pour un grand cabinet. Mon rêve serait de m'installer à mon compte pour dessiner des pavillons de banlieue, mais pour le moment, je me contente des grands projets de bureaux que nous avons en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, ce soir, c'est ce que vous désirez boire.

Il fait signe à un des serveurs en polo rayé blanc et bleu.

\- Vous avez commandé pour nos pokémons, sans vous préoccuper de vous-mêmes. Vous êtes absolument charmante. Un cocktail ?

Elle sourit modestement ses longs cils ombrent ses joues roses de leurs silhouettes parallèles.

\- Je prendrais volontiers une Piña Colada.  
\- Alors pour moi, renchérit Thomas à l'adresse du serveur, ça sera un Blue Lagoon.

Le serveur prend la commande et s'éloigne Thomas se tourne à nouveau vers Maud qui s'approche de quelques centimètres. Ils se retrouvent les yeux dans les yeux et restent silencieux quelques minutes. Derrière son coussin, Rosie râle toujours.

« Quoi, tu es jalouse ? » se moque Danny.  
« Non, pas du tout » dément Rosie. « C'est juste que... »

Elle lève les yeux vers les néons parallèles qu'on peut entr'apercevoir au gré des mouvements de la fumée.

« Oh, et puis, peu importe. C'est leur vie après tout. »  
« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... » soupire Danny à son tour.  
« Comment ça, si ça ne tenait qu'à toi ? »  
« Et bien... »

Le typhlosion regarde ses griffes d'un air gêné. Un serveur aux rayures bleu marine et blanches apporte deux verres pour les deux pokémons, contenant du jus de noigrume artistiquement disposé en couches grâce à leurs différences de densité.

« Il y avait » soupire Danny « cette fille insipide, mais qui était accompagnée de la plus charmante des brasegalies. Malheureusement, mon dresseur ne l'appréciait guère, et j'ai dû dire adieu à ma douce Plumelle. »

Dans un soudain élan de compassion, Rosie tapote l'épaule de Danny, y laissant par mégarde quelques traits de pollen, rayures jaunes sur le noir de sa fourrure. Le typhlosion, sensible à l'attention, pose à son tour sa patte avant sur les fleurs de la roselia, y laissant de légères traces de brûlure à cause de sa haute température corporelle. Le pokémon plante n'en souffrant pas, cette partie de son anatomie étant aussi insensible que les cheveux chez les humains.

Les deux pokémon s'entre-regardent et éclatent de rire. S'ils continuent comme ça ils vont finir la soirée aussi rayés que le canapé sur lequel ils sont assis.

\- Regarde, murmure Maud, attendrie, dans l'oreille de Thomas. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, finalement !  
\- Oui, effectivement. Je dois avouer que j'avais craint, au début tout du moins, que nos deux pokémons ne s'entendent pas et que nos rendez-vous futurs ne doivent se passer sans eux.

Les deux humains se fixent en souriant, l'air gêné. Puis Thomas saisit la main de Maud et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse, où la musique noie leurs paroles. De loin, leurs pokémons les regardent échanger des contacts furtifs au niveau des mains, des épaules, des bras.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont passer la nuit ensemble ? » demande Danny.  
« Hum... » fait Rosie, absorbée dans sa réflexion. « Tout dépend du « où », il me semble. »  
« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »  
« Et bien » continue Rosie « connaissant ma dresseuse, ils peuvent parfaitement passer la nuit ensemble ici à danser, ailleurs à boire un café, ou encore... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Les deux pokémons regardent les deux humains entamer un slow tout en sirotant leurs jus de noigrume dans leurs verres rayés de jaune.

* * *

« C'est tranquille, le samedi... » soupire Rosie en secouant ses roses rayées de noir par la chaleur des pattes du typhlosion.  
« Tranquille, tranquille... » répond le pokémon feu avec un mouvement vers la voiture. « Ils se sont enfermés à l'intérieur pour se faire des mamours en nous oubliant dehors. »  
« Non, regarde ! Voilà la portière qui s'ouvre ! »

Un bras habillé de noir à rayures argentées apparaît par la portière entr'ouverte, tenant ferme une pokéball. Le typhlosion disparaît à l'intérieur, le pollen jaune zébrant encore ses épaules. Maud à son tour rappelle Rosie et referme la portière en gloussant, le visage dans le cou de Thomas.


End file.
